Animal Lover
by NutterButter123
Summary: Paige had always been a moderately good girl. Now she has community service with her friend Nathan and a freak storm hits giving her and all other young offenders superpowers.


This was bullshit. Sure, I committed a crime, but it was justified! That fucking cunt had it coming. Looked down at my orange jumpsuit in disgust, why did we have to wear such hideous uniforms? While in the locker room I had quickly altered my uniform slightly so it fit me a bit better. I had rolled the legs up to knees making the bottom half tight on my short legs and unzipped it enough to show the tops of my breasts. I looked around at my fellow young offenders, at the end was Simon, a weird looking kid who seemed to be disturbed. Next to him was Alisha, a girl who had altered her jumpsuit like mine, next was Kelly, a chav who had her hair scraped back into a tight ponytail. On the other side at the end was Curtis, he used to be an athlete before he was caught with drugs, next to him was Gary who was some wannabe gangster. Then it was Nathan, an Irish twat who I had known since I was little. I looked at the probation worker who had started to talk

"This is it, it's your chance to do something positive, give something back, help people, can really make a difference to people's lives that's what community service is all about. There are people out there that think you're scum. This is your chance to prove them wrong" said the probation worker

"Yeah but what if they're right?" Nathan asked, I looked at him

"No offence, but I'm thinkin some people are just born criminals" he said attempting to secretly motion to the gangster boy next to him

"You lookin' to get stabbed?" Gary exclaimed

"See my point there?" Nathan asked making me giggle and Nathan wrapped his arm around me. Suddenly Alisha's phone rang and she picked it up and started speaking

"Doesn't matter what you've done in the past..." The worker started trying to get her attention and she held the phone away from her ear for a second

"What I thought you were done?" she asked

"You see my lips still moving that means I'm still talking" he replied

"Yeah but you coulda been yawning" Nathan said in thought

"Or chewing" I continued

"End the call...HANG UP!" The worker shouted, she eventually shut her phone and pocketed it

"Can I move to a different group? This isnt' gonna work for me" Curtis said

"Umm what makes yah fink that you're better than uz?" Kelly asked

"What is that accent?" Nathan asked

"Shut up Nathan" I slapped his chest

"Is that for real?" Curtis asked

"What you tryna say somefin are yah?" she asked annoyed

"That's just a noise are we supposed to understand her?" Nathan asked with a hand to his ear

"D'you understand that?" she asked flipping him off, I rolled my eyes as a brawl started with Nathan and Gary, while the probation worker held a very annoyed Gary back, Nathan was putting his fists up so that he looked like a boxer, we all laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

* * *

I dipped the brush in the paint bucket before "Oh man there's paint on my cap, this is bullshit" Gary snapped while standing up, he kicked a paint can into the river before storming off, I rolled my eyes and carried on painting, I looked at Simon who was in front of me on the other side of the bench

"Hi" I said, he looked up and glanced behind him as though wondering if I was actually talking to him

"Yes I am talking to you, is that okay?" I asked

"I...It's fine" he replied giving me a small smile, I smiled back at him

"Oi!" Nathan shouted over to us "What'd you do weird kid? You kinda look like a panty sniffer" Nathan mimed sniffing a large pair of underwear

"Nathan!" I glared, sometimes he really pisses me off.

"Oh, come on, jugs!" Nathan groaned "I'm only having a little fun"

I hated it when Nathan commented on my breasts. I hate the fact that they are so big. It seems like every time I talk to a guy, they just keep staring at my tits. Nathan's no different, except he likes to grope them too.

"I'm not a panty sniffer" Simon said looking at Nathan "I'm not a pervert"

I rolled my eyes in disgust when Nathan started to pretend to wank off while grunting like an animal

"I tried to burn someone's house down!" Simon exclaimed causing us to stare at him

"Wot abou' you then?" Kelly asked Nathan who grinned at her

"Me? Oh, I was done for eating some pick & mix"

"Bollocks!" she scoffed as she painted the bench

I looked up as thunder clapped throughout the sky. I stared at the dark clouds that were moving through the air.

"What is going on with this weather?" Nathan cried looking up at the sky

"Hey!" we looked over at the Probation worker who had just appeared "Who did that?" he asked motioning to the paint spillage caused by Gary "You've only been here 5 minutes. Your painting benches. How did you screw that up? You've got to tell me because I've got no idea"

Suddenly, a large boulder of ice crashed on top of a car, crushing it.

"Holy shit!" I cried as the cars alarm started going off

"What's going on?" I heard Alisha ask panicking

"That's…that's my car!" the probation worker exclaimed in disbelief

"Classic!" Nathan laughed, but he stopped when another block of ice crashed beside him

"Okay, so I'm a little freaked out!" Nathan said as I ran over to him and grabbed his arm tightly

"What is that?" Alisha asked and we all turned and looked up. The storm had spread and black tendrils where pulling towards the earth. I looked towards Simon who was filming all of this on his phone

"Simon!" I called gaining his attention when suddenly a block of ice crashed into the metal dumpster beside him almost throwing him to the floor

"Right! Everyone inside now! Quickly, run!" the probation worker shouted as ice started falling everywhere. Not needing anymore encouragement, we all began running towards the community centre, dodging the ice as we went. I ran beside Nathan and took his hand which he held tightly and we ran faster before he and Curtis ran to the doors and tried to open them

"There locked!" Curtis exclaimed as we all tried to bash it open.

The probation worker came running up and fumbled with his keys and open the door.

"Open the door!" we all began yelling at him. My eyes began tearing up as I kept a hold of Nathan and he kept a grip on me as well

"Open the fucking door!" Alisha screamed at him making him swing around

"Don't talk to me like that!" he bellowed just before a bright light struck us and threw us into the air.

I could feel my body burning hot and cold as lightening danced across my skin. Suddenly we all dropped to the floor on our backs and the storm stopped, with just a few small bits of ice here and there falling. Car alarms were blaring as we all started to sit up,

"I feel really weird" Kelly said

"That'll be the lightening" Curtis nodded

"We should be dead" Simon commented as Nathan helped me sit up

"Thanks for that Simon" I smiled sarcastically

"A little reassurance would be nice" Nathan said to the probation worker who was twitching oddly and one side of his face looked slack making him look like he had a stroke. "Your fine. Looking good"

"W-w-wanker!" the Probation worker stuttered

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked me

"Doesn't everyone?" I smirked and laughed as he feigned to be hurt

"Hey, hello?" Nathan clicked his fingers at the probation worker

"Is everyone alright?" he finally asked

"We could have died you dick" came from Alisha who was glaring

"You alrigh'?" Kelly asked the Probation worker who made a strange groaning noise and twitched again "your acting like a freak"

"Maybe we should call it a day" he said and we all got up and went to the locker room to get changed.

* * *

I changed back into the blue ripped skinny jeans and light pink jersey cropped camisole top. I tied my white low-top All-Star trainers before putting my silver large hoop earrings back in and clipping my silver and pink heart necklace around my neck. I walked over to one of the mirrors and looked at my hair, I had two large thick braids down to the bottom of my skull before the braids stopped and went into ponytails. I quickly pulled each pigtail to tighten them and fixed my pink lipstick and black eyeliner with brown eye-shadow.

"Wot did ya say?" Kelly demanded suddenly looking at Alisha who look shocked

"I didn't say anything" Alisha sneered while applying lip-gloss

Kelly went back to doing her hair as Alisha and I started putting things in our bags

"Wot!" Kelly swung back around to Alisha who looked annoyed

"What?" she asked

"Wot!?" Kelly yelled taking a step towards the pretty girl who stepped back quickly closing her locker before she quickly walked away

"Kelly…she really didn't say anything" I said looking concerned _'Is she alright?'_ I wondered

"I'm fine" Kelly yelled at me before getting her stuff. I quickly took a leaf out of Alisha's book and got out of there before she blew up again.

I walked into the hallway and saw the Alisha and the boys waiting around

"We waiting for something?" Alisha asked

"The probation worker" Curtis answered

"I'm not waiting around for that dick head" she said before turning and walking out.

I quickly caught Nathan's arm as we all walked out

"Want a lift home?" I asked as we neared my car. I loved my new car, a blue Corsa VXR. It was a gift from my dad for my birthday.

"No, I'm good. I'll walk" he grinned

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow" I hugged him tightly, grinning when he reached down and grabbed my bum with both hands

"I knew you wanted me" Nathan flirted as he massaged my cheeks roughly.

I pulled away giggling before waving at him and getting in my car.

"See you later, jugs!" he shouted as I drove passed

"Fuck off twat!" I yelled out the window and continued towards my house. I lived on the outskirts of Wertham, in a big house which had a large electronic gate with an intercom and keypad. Luckily, I had a key in my car which allowed me to just press a button and the gate would open and close, it was quickly than getting in and out of the car. No one not even Nathan knew where I lived, I hid my wealth from all my friends because I didn't want to be known as the rich girl. I got out my car and took notice of the cars in the drive, looked like my parents were home which was surprising. I didn't have a troubled relationship with my parents, but they were never around once I reached the age of 16 when I could stay home by myself. I walked into the house and was instantly greeted by my Huskies – Luna and Roco.

"Hello my babies!" I giggled as they pounced on me and licked my face and neck and i quickly petted them before moving into the living room where my parents were relaxing

"Hey" I smiled and they looked over

"Hello, darling" my dad smiled "We're only back for tonight and then we'll be gone again. I have a business trip planned and your mother is going to Milan for fashion week before joining me in New York."

I nodded frowning

"When will you be back?" I asked as I petted Luna who had sat at my feet

"When your community service ends" my mum said, she was not a happy woman when I was arrested. My dad on the other hand, understood why I did what I did, but he wished I had told him instead of taking it into my own hands.

"Okay" I said before going to my room.

My room was large and had soft grey walls with cream carpeting. The bed was a Super King size and had a tree green and beige bedding, my vanity desk was beside the window with a cushioned stool and large mirror with my make-up and perfume in drawers. I had a large walk-in closet which had all my clothes in categories. You could tell I'm an animal lover with all the pets I have. I have the 2 Huskies – Luna and Roco, 3 cats – Miles an Egyptian Mau, Daisy a Russian Blue, and Flora a Bengal cat. I also had 2 snakes – Hades and Liza, a hamster called Sooty, 2 rabbits – Buggs and Lola (I was 7 leave me alone) and I have a Budgerigar called Trixie.

* * *

Later that night I was playing with Miles when suddenly I yelped and quickly stood and looked behind me. I gaped at the grey spotted tail that was twitching and waving around, I ran to my mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw. First a tail and now I have matching cat ears on top of my head, my eyes were an amber colour with black slits and I had sharp teeth. I brought my hand up to feel my ears when I noticed my nails were now like claws. I thought about it in my head, it happened when I was playing with Miles. I looked at my snake tank and quickly lifted Hades before running back to the mirror. I gasped as my feline features shifted into smooth scales on my face and I looked closely and saw the slits in my cat eyes had changed to bright green and had become thinner and had taken a keyhole shape and I also had large fangs. I put Hades back in his cage before deciding to go to bed. I couldn't tell anyone, I had to keep this a secret at least for now. As I fell asleep I couldn't shake the feeling that my new-found power had been caused by that freak storm. I would wait to see if the others had developed any abilities over night before saying anything to them. I just had to act normal until then.


End file.
